KTR: NOVA GERAÇÃO
by Gui kun
Summary: Natsu um garoto de 14 anos de idade com uma família meio difícil, pois seu pai e o decimo chefe da família vongola e sua mãe e alguém que consegue controlar os 7 tipos de chamas e ,agora você ira conhecer a aventura da decima primeira família vongola
1. Chapter 1

Natsu um garoto de 14 anos de idade com uma família meio difícil, pois seu pai e o decimo chefe da família vongola e sua mãe e alguém que consegue controlar os 7 tipos de chamas e ,agora você ira conhecer a aventura da decima primeira família vongola

Bem como começar, a minha vida e um inferno por que você pergunta simplesmente, por que meu pai Sawada Tsunayoshi me treina para ser seu sucessor para guiar a família vongola mais eu simplesmente não quero pois para uma criança como eu esse tipo de treinamento é insano , me fala que ele teve que passar pelo mesmo treinamento.

Eu gritei: ai minha cabeça . Como eu caio da montanha que estava escalando e meu pai me fala: faltam 10 metros para começarmos a segunda etapa do treinamento, esta pronta Shinu ki dam. E atira com mirando na minha cabeça logo que sinto a bala bater em sinto a Shinu ki hono aparecer em minha testa e eu grito: vou subir essa montanha como meu ultimo desejo. Começo a correr para a montanha só que como eu só tenho 5 minutos eu consegui subir ate faltar 3 metros para o topo quando eu saio do shinu ki modo e caio de cabeça e de novo eu grito : ai minha cabeça , por que eu tenho que fazer esse estupido treinamento .

2 HORAS DEPOIS

Agora faz 2 horas que estou treinando e 1 hora atrás consegui subir aquela montanha e agora que estou no topo meu pai fala: agora como eu disse vamos para segunda fase do treinamento que e a seguinte conseguir acertar um soco em mim. Eu olho para meu pai e falo: isso impossível você tem muito mais experiência que eu vai ser uma luta injusta e já esta escurecendo e a mamãe quer que eu chegue em casa cedo por que ela não me disse . Meu pai faz uma careta e fala: ok não quero que sua mãe fique brava, pois a ultima vez que isso aconteceu tivemos que fazer uma reforma. Faço uma careta de medo pois minha cabeça ainda esta doendo por aquele dia, meu pai fala: então vamos andando por que eu estou com fome. Meu suor cai em quanto eu penso: ele só pensa nele mesmo. Mas fomos andando quando chegamos em casa eu grito : estamos em casa. Fui ate cozinha e dei um beijo na minha mãe, pois ela pode ser um demônio quando esta brava, mas ela muito gentil na maior parte do tempo. Meu pai chega na cozinha e minha mãe fala : vamos jantar.

DEPOIS DO JANTAR

Eu olho para minha mãe e falo: então o que você quer comigo mãe. Ela me olha fala: esta na hora de você aprender a usar as 7 chamas que você herdou.

FIM DO CAPITULO

NOTA: E AE COMO QUE VÃO AQUI ESTA UMA HISTORIA DE KETEKYO HITMAN REBORN ENTÃO O QUE ACHARAM DESE PRIMEIRO CAPITULO COMENTEM FAVORITEM E ME DEM SUGESTÕES


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA INICIAL: AQUI ESTA O CAPITALO DOIS DA KTH: nova geração, POR FAVOR SE GOSTAM DAS MINHAS HISTORIA CONTRABAM COMPARTILHANDO-AS POR FAVOR ok vamos lá .

Pov. Natsu

Eu falei: como assim 7 chamas herdadas eu só consigo usar a chama do céu, não sei de outras 6 chamas. Minha mãe olhou para mim e falou: sim você tem 7 chamas pois o meu sangue também corre em você a nossa família desde antes da família vongola conseguia manipular as chamas de céu , trovão , sol , chuva , tempestade , nevoa e chuva nos conseguimos utilizar todas essas chamas por que os Sawa encontraram o trinisete e quando o chefe da família o usou para criar o mundo de que conhecemos hoje ele absorveu todas as chamas e a capacidade de usar todas chamas a partir dele foi passada hereditariamente ate chegar em você. isso me deixou em choque mas logo que processei a informação algo surgiu em minha cabeça e eu perguntei: o que acontece se juntar as 7 chamas? Ela me olhou e falou: bem isso não posso dizer Natsu-kun, mas irei te ajudar a descobrir a usar as outras 7 chamas. Balancei a cabeça para assentir.

3 HORAS DEPOIS

Este treinamento e muito difícil pois para usar as outras chamas eu preciso mudar a minha natureza para mudar o atributo da chama me concentrei em ponto fixo na palma da mão e começou a sair uma pequena chama de atributo trovão minha meu olhou espantada e falou: você conseguiu Natsu-kun você dominou uma chama em 3 horas agora vamos tentar dominar outra. E olho cansado e falo: mãe não podemos fazer isso amanha estou cansado. E desmaio.

5 HORAS DEPOIS

Acordo no meu quarto e olho as 7:20 levanto em salto pego minhas roupas e vou para o banheiro tomo um banho e escovo os dentes me arrumo e vou tomar café e na hora que eu desço ouço minha mãe me chamando: Natsu-kun hora de levantar . eu falei: estou acordado e cadê minha corrente . vejo ela em cima da mesa da cozinha pego-a e coloco-a no pescoço e vou tomar café como uma torrada olho no relógio 7:40 e saiu correndo para porta gritando : vou chegar atrasado...

A SER CONTINUADO


	3. Chapter 3

PARA COMEÇAR EU NÃO TENHO DIREITOS SOBRE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, BORA COMEÇAR O CAPITULO.

Pov. Natsu

...na escola não quero que o kyoya me bata ate a morte. Enquanto estava correndo para escola mais quando cheguei a o portão acabei esbarrando em alguém, e essa pessoa era minha melhor amiga Naomi e cocei minha cabeça enquanto me desculpava: desculpa Nao-chan estava tão perdido em meus pensamentos que acabei não te vendo. Ela me olhou com raiva por um momento, mas logo seu olhar se suavizou e ela falou: ok fazer o que né você meu melhor amigo não conseguiria ficar com raiva de você por muito tempo . e me deu um sorriso brilhante que me fez corar e eu falei: vamos logo se não vamos chegar atrasados. E enquanto saímos correndo.

DEPOIS DA AULA (eu não vou mostrar essa parte)

Quando começamos a andar para casa a Naomi me perguntou: por que você esta todo ferido, a aconteceu alguma coisa na sua casa. E olhei um pouco assustado e falei: na verdade sou que cai da escada ontem a noite e por isso que estou ferido. Ela me olha desconfiada, mas não podia falar para ela da máfia por que se não ela estaria perigo , quando chegamos na frente da casa dela nos despedimos e eu sai correndo para casa chegando na porta eu gritei: estou em casa . Enquanto corria para a cozinha e quando eu abri a porta(da cozinha)minha mãe falou: que bom acabei de preparar o almoço então vamos comer. Enquanto sento na cadeira percebo que esta faltando alguém e pergunto: onde esta o papai. E ela falou: sou pai recebeu uma notificação da mansão vongola e precisou ir para a Itália, mas amanha ele estará de volta. E comemos , logo depois eu comecei a me arrumar para o treinamento quando estava pronto comecemos andar para o esconderijo subterrâneo entramos pela entrada mais próxima ou seja a do metro e fomos para sala de treinamento e minha me falou: agora tente conjurar outra chama ok . Assenti e comecei a me concentrar

4 HORAS DEPOIS

Depois de tanta concentração uma pequena chama vermelha começou a dançar sobre meus dedos.

FIM DO CAPITULO

AE EU ACHO QUE ESTA BOM MAS POR FAVOR ME DEM SUGESTÕES TCHAU


	4. Chapter 4

EU NÃO POSSUO KETEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

AVISO: ESSA HISTORIA TERA APENAS O PONTO DE VISTA DE NATSU.

Pov. Natsu

Acordei no dia seguinte no meu quarto devo ter sido carregado ate lá, olhei para o relógio 07h15 me levantei em um pulo e sai correndo pro armário peguei o uniforme, quando estava pronto sai correndo para cozinha dei um beijo em minha mãe e sai correndo para escola e falei: tenho que chegar rápido na escola senão o kyoya-kun ira me bater ate morte. Quando vi o portão da escola fechado pensei: vou ter que pegar outra entrada por que essa e pouca segura. Peguei o caminho para a entrada secreta que meu pai usava para entrar quando chegava atrasado.

Esperei ate a segunda aula e quando o sinal tocou entrei na sala e já foi abordado por uma Naomi desconfiada falando: por que chegou atrasado comecei a suar frio por que na ultima vez que eu menti para a Naomi e fui espancado, então eu falei: e por que ontem eu não consegui dormir. E ela me deu um sorriso caloroso e falou: Natsu-kun você tem que aprender a ficar sem pensar em coisas ruins na hora de dormir.

DEPOIS DA AULA

Quando estava levando a Naomi para casa ,ela de repente parou pegou na mochila algo que achei que era uma besta(arma)e falou: tudo bem Natsu chega de mentiras decimo primeiro chefe da vongola. E atirou uma flecha em mim me desviei e comi duas shinu ki gomos e entrei no HSKM (hiper shinu ki modo)e falei: se você quer lutar então vamos lutar. Fiz inflamar chamas na mão e sai correndo para cima dela ela pulou para fora do caminho e atirou duas flechas com chamas de tempestade , me desviei e abri minha arma box e saiu um par de luvas coloquei luvas e elas apareceram na forma da Y gloves e usei minhas chamas como propulsoras d sai voando e para cima dela que não teve reflexo o suficiente e acabei acetando o meu golpe , ela atirou mais duas flechas com chamas de tempestade, usei chamas para sair do caminho e usei toda a minha agilidade e segurei suas mãos e falei : estava mentindo para te proteger. voltei a normal e falei : por favor me perdoe. Ela me olho e falou: ok mas a partir de agora sem mentiras. E eu assenti.

FIM DO CAPITULO

NOTA: ACABEI ESSE CAPITULO E EU ACHO QUE ALGUNS DE VOCÊS QUE DEVEM ESTAR SE PERGUNTANDO CADE O ROMANCE MAS NO PROXIMO CAPITULO COMEÇARA O ROMANCE E A AVENTURA OK ATE MAIS ENTÃO


	5. Chapter 5

EU NÃO POSSUO KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Pov. Natsu

Já faz alguns dias desde minha luta com a Naomi, agora que eu falei para minha mãe o que aconteceu ela começou a treinar mais loucamente que antes dizendo: agora você tem uma pessoa para proteger , então você tem que ficar mais forte. Agora ela tinha me obrigado ficar na sala de treinamento tentando descobrir outra chama com isso tinha acabado de começar a me concentrar.

2 HORAS DEPOIS

Ainda estava me concentrando quando senti um calor nos dedos e abri os olhos e vi uma chama do sol dançando entre eles a apeguei e fui para casa, quando abri a porta minha mãe gritou: Natsu-kun o que você esta fazendo aqui eu disse para você para sair de lá só quando descobrisse uma nova chama e eu falei : bem e que já descobrir outra chama mãe. E então abri a porta e vi minha mãe agora com uma aparência mais agradável dizendo: ok então vamos jantar . eu assenti com isso comecei a comer e ate que minha mãe me perguntou: Natsu-kun por que você não pediu a Naomi-chan em olhei para ela surpreso e com o rosto vermelho e falei : e que na verdade e que eu fico com vergonha de perguntar isso a ela. Minha mãe sorriu e falou: é incrível como você e parecido com seu pai, ele também era muito tímido para me perguntar sobre isso, e amanha pergunte isso a ela ok. Eu pisquei mas assenti.

MANHA SEGUINTE

Eu estava muito nervoso para perguntar, mais acabei tomando café e saindo um pouco mais cedo que do que o costume encontrei a Naomi no caminho, quando estava chegando na frente da escola ela me perguntou: você esta bem parece um pouco nervoso. Eu olhei para ela e falei: e por que hoje vai acontecer algo no final da escola. Ela me deu sorriso e eu retribui o sorriso e com isso entramos na escola.

DEPOIS DA AULA.

Levei Naomi para o parque e ela me perguntou: o que estamos fazendo aqui Natsu-kun. E eu falei: ei Naomi o que você acha de mim. Ela ficou um pouco intrigada e respondeu: bem eu acho que você e inteligente, leal ,legal, carinhoso e bonito. Com a ultima palavra ela corou e eu falei: eu não acho você bonita. E eu cheguei um pouco mais perto e sussurrei: eu acho você linda. Com um sorriso e perguntei: Naomi você quer namorar comigo. Ela arregalou os olhos, mas logo se suavizou e respondeu: claro Natsu-kun eu vou namorar você. Enquanto nos aproximávamos mais, e quando estávamos próximo o suficiente para sentirmos a respiração do outro a gente se beijou quando nos separamos, eu ouvi alguém gritar: Natsu eu vou te matar. Olhei para trás e vi Mochida me olhando com raiva, ele investiu contra mim só me desviei e bati nela na parte de trás do pescoço e ele desmaiou, eu olhei para trás falei: venha vou ti levar para casa, logo que chegamos perto da casa dela puxei-lhe e dei um beijo e falei: eu te amo hime.

E ACABOU OUTRO CAPITULO E ESSE FOI CONCENTRADO MAIS EM ROMANCE MAS O PROXIMO TERA MAIS AÇÃO OK TCHAU.


End file.
